<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Interviewer by ShatteredOmega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433607">The Interviewer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega'>ShatteredOmega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Neutral Pronouns, Got inspired by j-gems newest video so yeah, More characters will be added in when i get inspired to write them, Other, Tags probably not gonna stop being added til i end this work, Very much working tags, Very slow updates due to two others works being worked on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Interviewer is what they needed.. They couldn't just risk themselves getting killed now could they?</p><p> </p><p>Thank the heavens that their top subject suggested someone he would answer questions to.</p><p> </p><p>Unlucky that it was you who he suggested..</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I know i have other works i needa work on..</p><p> </p><p>I'm working on them..</p><p> </p><p>I swear,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Interviewer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked along the sidewalk softly humming to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>Your body being lit up by the walkways dimly lit lamp posts littered around the sides. </p><p> </p><p>You looked to the side and stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Your gaze locked on a form standing perfectly under the only brightly lit light you could see. </p><p> </p><p>Your head slightly titled as you watched them move their gloved hand to their revealed lips. </p><p> </p><p>You made a move to open your mouth to speak to them but.. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Something hit your left arm..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You couldn’t stop yourself nor scream for help as you fell quietly to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The only noise that came out from your gaped lips was a soft grunt. </p><p> </p><p>You heard two male voices speak to one another as your vision blurred.. </p><p> </p><p>Only able to make out two words from one of them.. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Their perfect.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your eyes cracked open. </p><p> </p><p>Bright light and a silver tabel met your hazy gaze. </p><p> </p><p>You slowly blinked and quietly groaned when a headache started to come in from the white light reflecting off the metal. </p><p> </p><p>You sluggishly moved your head up, squinting once you sat at half your height. </p><p> </p><p>You tilted your head and blinked a few more times, trying to see the greenish gold blur that seemed to sit infront of you. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened and you instantly moved yourself backwards. </p><p> </p><p>This action caused you to harshly fall, just barely saving the back side of your head from firmly hitting the floor. </p><p> </p><p>You scrambled to stand again, feeling like an eternity till you got back on your feet. </p><p> </p><p>You stared at the pale violet and silver mixed eyes that greeted you with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>“Didn’t think you’d see me this quick after the fire eh?” </b></p><p> </p><p>You would swallowed the liquid in your mouth if you had any. </p><p> </p><p>You groaned and used the cold table to stabilize yourself.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Tranquillizers amiright?” </b></p><p> </p><p>You swiftly moved your head from the hung position you had. </p><p> </p><p>Only to quickly regret what you had done when a wave of nausea washed over you.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Guess your gonna be interviewing me! Your good old friend.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You held your head and grunted as you kneeled on your knees.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Shouldn’t have told em you were such a tough target.. Perhaps then they would have went easy with how much anesthetics they put in it.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You mumbled out something even you didn’t know the meaning of.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Speak up darling and get yourself sitting back down in the chair, i don’t need you dying before i get my interview.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You slowly shifted your head out from your arms and raised a brow at the being.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“C’mon, you’ll be more comfortable once you actually sit down for awhile.” </b></p><p> </p><p>He leaned on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Trust me, i would know.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You shut your eyes and blindly reached for the fallen chair behind you. </p><p> </p><p>Once touching it you loosely gripped it and moved it back to standing on its legs.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Papers at the corner of the table on your side, just tell me when your ready.”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You looked through the papers that rested in your hands.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“All the questions are awful aren’t they?” </b></p><p> </p><p>You looked up at him while setting down the fifth paper.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“The same question just in different variations..” </b></p><p> </p><p>He looked bored with how bland the discussion would be if you went along with the papers.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Here, if either of us want to have fun during your investigation your gonna want these.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You took the three papers he handed you and briefly looked through them.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Different questions and some that i know you’ve been wanting to know since you dabbled into the history of my businesses.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You looked through the papers again, only slower.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“We don’t have to necessarily have to start from number 1 to 150, just ask what you’d like to know.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You shifted your gaze to see him clasp his hands together and rest them under his chin.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“The guys who are watching can’t stop you anyways, they wouldn’t kill their only shot at getting answers from me.” </b></p><p> </p><p>You looked to your left and at the mirror.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Now ask away, i’d like to tell some stories of mine.” </b></p><p> </p><p>Your eyes drifted back over to the grinning animatronic.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“We could even exchange some of our tales later on.”</b> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> You sat down the papers and got up. </p><p> </p><p>Walking out the room without a fuss. </p><p> </p><p>Only getting a foot out before you immediately moved it back as you heard the other doors open. </p><p> </p><p>A loud groan left you as the room lit up in a red light and an alarm harshly rung through the room and hallway.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Damn,” </b></p><p> </p><p>You held your head and backed up into the choppy chair behind you.</p><p> </p><p> <b>“Guess you’ll have to stay with me till someone gets everything under wraps.”</b> </p><p> </p><p>You forced your eyes open as your left hand was suddenly gripped, your gaze shot up to the softly glowing ones that looked down at you. </p><p> </p><p>A sly grin was met with your petrified features.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> <b> <em>“We don’t need our Interviewer dying on everyone now do we?”</em> </b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>